Military God
by SrKkAjOe
Summary: Bella walked into a Starbucks filled with military men and they're all looking pretty good to her until a hot-as-fuck soldier caught her eyes. A nice encounter in the bathroom is what follows...


**Hi guys!**

**I needed to write this out because today I walked into a starbucks filled with military men and there were so many hot-as-fuck soldiers but off course I couldn't act upon and neither do I wish to because of my hot-as-fuck boyfriend but Bella and Edward can. That's why I decided to write this one-shot.**

**Enjoy and please lemme know what you think of it? ;)**

* * *

"Bella…I can't do this anymore" he sighed.

"What?" Please tell me that he's saying what I think he's saying.

"It's not working…I think we need to break up" he said softly as I resisted the urge to fist-pump the air.

"I understand" I whispered, acting heart-broken.

"I'm really sorry but I'm sure you'll meet someone else who will truly love you" off course I will, you dumbass!

"Yeah, you too Jake" I really didn't care actually. "Please don't be sad. You'll get over this in no time" he genuinely sounded upset.

All the while I tried to not laugh. I got over him after our second date.

I have no idea why I was dating this guy in the first place anyway.

Jake and I went to the same school and he has been crushing on me since the first day he met me and that was like five years ago.

Oh right, that was the reason! I felt bad for him and decided to give him a chance. I said yes when he asked me to go to prom with him and since then we were a 'thing'.

It has been two years since prom and I really didn't know how to break up with him because I didn't want to break his heart but I guess I don't have to think about that anymore. Besides the sex wasn't good either…actually it sucked!

And come on, who breaks up by a phone call? Only guys like him…pussies!

"It's okay Jake, I'll be fine" I mumbled.

"Take care Bellsie"

"You too Jakey" I answered and finally ended the conversation.

A wide smile slowly formed on my face. I was freaking single!

Just as I wanted to put my phone away it beeped, signaling that I had a text message.

_**Where in the hell are you?! –Rose**_

_**I'm coming! –Bella**_

_**That's what she said! ;) –Rose**_

I laughed out loud as I read her text. Only Rose would make 'that's what she said'-jokes. It all started when she met her boyfriend. Emmet is a great guy, and really funny but he's a pervert and I guess it rubbed off on Rose.

I walked in to the Starbucks where my girls, Rosalie and Alice, were waiting for me.

The first thing I noticed when I walked in was that the place was packed with soldiers from the army and damn, they looked fine!

A few hotties caught my eyes and I would definitely have given my number to them when I suddenly noticed an amazingly gorgeous man in the back.

He was also a soldier but next to all the other guys, this was a god…A military God!

"Bella!" I snapped back into reality when I heard my name being called by none other than Rose.

It was then that the God looked up at me and holy fuck, if I thought that he was gorgeous before then I have no idea what to say right now. His eyes are the perfect shade of green and the smirk on his face…so sexy.

Oh wait… Shit, he was smirking at me! He had caught me staring at him.

"Bella!"

"What?" I hissed at Rose but kept looking at my hot-as-fuck soldier.

"Everyone is looking at you….and stop staring at that guy!" She said and pulled me by my arm.

I blushed when I noticed the looks I was getting from the customers and other soldiers.

"It's all your fault anyway. Why did you call my name like that, bitch?" I said and elbowed her in the ribs.

"Ow, that hurt bitch" she said and rubbed the spot I hit.

I kept glancing at my God, who I think I was falling in love with, and noticed that he was looking right back at me.

"They're hot, aren't they?" Alice giggled as Rose and I took a seat. Rose shoved me a cup of coffee for which I thanked her.

"I think I'm in love" I admitted with a dramatic sigh. "Me too! I'm so going to fuck him" Alice said and pointed to a tall guy with blonde hair and curls. He was hot but my guy looked way better.

"Actually… I think it's time to make a move" she said and got up.

I watched in shock as Alice went over to that guy and took a seat right next to him.

"They've been watching each other since we walked in" Rosalie said next to me.

"Jake broke up with me" I blurted out.

"Oh finally! I really thought I had to kick your ass to get you to your senses" she muttered.

Alice walked back to our place with a big smile on her face and picked her bag up.

"Are you leaving?" I asked surprised.

"Yep, Jasper and I are going to a bit more private place" she replied and winked at us.

"Be safe" I mumbled. Alice and Rosalie just laughed at me.

After Alice left Rose and I talked about school, work and boyfriends… Okay, it was more like Rose was talking and I was ogling my gorgeous man that I wanted to naughty things with.

"Go to him" Rose said suddenly.

"Are you crazy?" I muttered feeling nervous and shy.

"You want him?" Rose asked.

I nodded slowly.

"Go get him" she continued.

I shook my head but stood up causing Rose to smirk.

"I'm just going to the bathroom" I said and then noticed Emmet walking to us, "besides your boyfriend is here. Hi Em! Bye Em!" I grinned at him and walked out before he could respond.

I sulked all the way to the bathroom. I wish I was confident enough to walk up to him, just like Alice.

But it wouldn't mean a thing to him because who knows for how long he is here. Two days? Three days?

_It could just be sex_, I thought by myself but quickly shook my head to get rid of that thought.

When I walked into the bathroom, I walked straight to mirrors and took a good look at myself.

"I don't look that bad" I mumbled.

I heard the door open and close, only to be followed by a soft click.

I looked up in confusion.

_Holy shit!_

He mouthed for me to be quiet and all I could do was to nod.

He knocked on the four toilet doors only to find them empty.

I couldn't move from my place while my head screamed at me to run the hell away.

"We're alone" he smirked at me while his voice gave me goose bumps all over my body.

"Name?" I mumbled.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"I need to know your name because in my head I'm calling you he, military god or hot-as-fuck soldier" I gasped when I realized that I had said that last part out loud.

He, my hot-as-fuck soldier, walked slowly over to me as I backed away until my back hit the wall behind me.

He put his hands on the wall, locking me between him and the wall. I had to keep myself from moaning when his scent hit my nose. He smelled so good…manly and musky.

"Edward" he whispered, his eyes smiling.

"Bella" I replied, my voice cracking slightly.

"Perfect" he breathed, trailing his nose along my neck. "How old are you?" he continued as my hands balled up in tight fists to keep me from attacking him.

"Twenty" I mumbled.

"Hmm" he… no Edward hummed against me, his nose caressing my cheek now.

"Can I kiss you, Bella?" he asked and looked in my eyes.

"Please" I breathed out and that was all it took for him. He pecked my lips a couple times, each time his lips would stay longer on mine but it wasn't until his tongue traced my bottom lip asking for entrance that I snapped.

Suddenly my hands were in his hair pulling him closer to me as our tongues battled for dominance. Edward hands went to my ass as he pulled me up and put me on the counter top.

I locked him safely between my legs and continued to kiss him crazy.

His hands which were on my ass went higher and went straight under my shirt. I moaned when I felt his cold hands caressing me. Edward looked surprised when I pushed him back but smirked when he realized that I only did it so I could take my shirt off.

I was about to pull him back to me when something horrifying came to my mind.

"You're not married are you?" I asked in fear.

"Definitely not" he answered.

"A girlfriend?" I continued to which he shook his head.

"You promise?" I asked softly.

He put his hands on my cheeks and looked straight into my eyes, "I promise you Bella, I have no girlfriend or wife waiting at home for me."

That was all I needed to know.

"This needs to get off" I said and pointed to his uniform.

"At your command ma'am" he even dipped his head causing me to giggle.

"Oh, keep the tags on!" I yelled excitedly which made him look at me with raised eyebrows. "What? It's hot" I smirked.

Edward shook his head and was about to take off his pants when I stopped him.

"I want to do that" I said and got off the counter top. I had to stand on the tip of my toes to kiss him and while I kissed him, my hands trailed his very hot upper body. I don't think I've ever seen someone so muscular and god, look at that six-pack!

I unbuttoned his pants and took them off along with his black boxers. Oh boy, he was huge!

_I could come by the sight only_, I thought.

I took his cock in my hand and stroked him at a slow pace. Edward let out a loud growl.

"Baby if we continue that, I will come in like a second or two. You have to understand…ohh fuck…I haven't had sex…hmm oh…in months" he groaned.

"Let me take care of you" I winked at him and got on my knees.

He hissed when I licked the head of his cock only to take him in my mouth a moment later. Fuck, he tasted so good.

I took his hand, placed it in my hair and then sucked hard on his cock. His grip on my hair immediately tightened.

"Fuck, yes baby just like that" he moaned out loud. I continued to suck him while my hands massaged his balls.

When I scraped my teeth lightly down his entire length, he bucked his hips into my mouth causing his cock to hit the back of my throat. I relaxed my throat so I wouldn't gag.

"Shit Bella…I'm going to ohhh fuck…I'm going to come" he said as I moaned around his cock.

I looked up at him and saw that his head was thrown back in pleasure. I put my hand on his, the one around my hair, and gave it a soft squeeze. His eyes immediately met mine and he knew what I was trying to tell him.

I wanted him to set the pace. I wanted him to fuck my mouth and that's what he did.

He started thrusting into my mouth going faster and faster. I felt him tense within me and knew that he was going to cum.

"Bella unnnh….Baby, I'm coming! Fuck" he cursed and then released into me in thick streams.

I took every single drop of him. Even his cum was delicious!

Edward pulled me up by my shoulders and crashed his lips to me. I thought it was time for him to return the favor so I took his hand a brought it to my throbbing pussy.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, baby. Will you let me?" he asked as his fingers played with the buttons of my jeans. "Please" I cried out.

After taking my bra, jeans and panties off he placed me on the counter top again. He pushed my legs open and then took a step back only to stare at me. I was losing my confidence and went to cover my body.

"Don't you dare" he demanded and pushed my legs open again. "I want to memorize every part of your delicious body…I want to taste every inch of you" Edward whispered huskily as his mouth trailed open mouthed kisses on my body. When his mouth covered my nipple I gasped at the pleasure that filled me.

While one of his hand played with my other nipple, pulling and twisting, his other moved lower and lower. Then, fucking finally, two fingers were on me, slowly moving up and down.

"You're so wet, baby. Did I do this to you?" he asked softly and pulled his hand back.

"Yes Edward. Please…" I grumbled at the loss of his fingers.

"Tell me what you want" he said as he rested both hands on the counter top.

I surprised him by crashing my mouth on his and kissing him hard.

"Now, fuck me with your tongue, fingers, cock…doesn't matter. Just touch me!" I demanded.

"Your wish, my command" he smirked and pushed me back until my back hit the mirrors.

His mouth immediately attacked my breasts, kissing, pulling and sucking while I sucked like a slut.

His hand went back to my pussy and started to slowly circle my clit. I bucked my hips and moaned out loud.

"Yes…yes…like that…Edward"

I think I saw stars when he pushed two fingers into me and start to pump them in and out.

"I can't wait to fuck you with my cock Bella" he growled.

"Please. Please. Please…more. More!" I begged.

Suddenly Edward's mouth was mercilessly flicking my clit and that was all I needed to come. I arched my back and silently rode out my orgasm while Edward lapped up every single bit of my cum.

"You taste so good Bella" he groaned and kissed me softly. I could taste myself on him and didn't even found it disgusting…it was hot.

"I'm not done with you" he murmured against my lips. I took hold of his necklace with the tags and pulled him closer to me until my mouth was at his ear.

"I want you to fuck me Edward-" I looked down and saw what I was looking for "Cullen. Fuck me so good so I will never forget you" I whispered seductively and grabbed his cock and brought it to my entrance.

What I didn't expect was for him to slam his cock into me in a fluid motion without even warning me.

"Fuck!" We both cried and stilled our movements to enjoy the immense pleasure going through us.

"This is perfect…I…Bella" he mumbled as I caught his lips and kissed him slowly, passionately.

I wrapped my legs around his torso to indicate that he could move.

Slowly he started to move in and out of me.

"More…please" I moaned. Edward started to go faster, hitting spots I didn't know existed.

"Fuck baby…You're so beautiful…Oh…From the moment I saw you I wanted to fuck you and taste you" he told me while peppering my face with kisses.

"Edward…yes! Me too… I couldn't take my eyes of you…Yes..Uuunnh" I panted into his ear.

"I need you to come, baby. Please…come for me" he said and circled my clit with two fingers. I threw my head back and screamed in ecstasy.

"No no no no, I want you to look at me when you come. I want to see those beautiful brown eyes" he demanded.

"Edward.." I whispered and looked him straight in the eyes, noses touching, our breaths erratic.

"Fuck…" I moaned against his lips as he slammed roughly into me and suddenly I was coming, milking his cock. He followed right after me and I crashed my lips to his to muffle his cries.

We were both panting heavily, too tired to move from our position. In fact I never wanted his cock to leave my pussy…He felt so good.

"I think we need to go back" I whispered feeling shy all of sudden.

_You weren't shy when you were screaming his name like a slut_, I thought.

"I know" he sighed, "but you feel so good. I just don't want to leave" he finished softly.

I agreed with him and hugged him even closer to me…if that was possible.

Ten minutes later, or maybe forty…I have no idea but we got dressed and we were ready to leave when suddenly Edward grabbed me by the hips and pulled me roughly to him to shove his tongue roughly down my throat.

I kissed him back with everything I had because I knew this was his way of saying goodbye.

"Don't cry" he whispered and wiped away tears that had unconsciously spilled over.

I continued to kiss him…soft pecks would turn into rough passionate kisses which in turn would turn into slow, sensual kisses.

A loud bang made us pull back in surprise.

"Bella, I know you needed time to fuck that guy but seriously? It has been more than one hour already, so get the fuck out" Rose yelled and I was so embarrassed because I know that everyone must have heard her, she was that loud.

"Your friend?" Edward smirked at me.

"Yep" I grinned at him.

"Let's go" he said and took my hand. I looked at him in confusion, "I'm not leaving your side until I have to leave this country" he answered my silent question.

I grabbed his face and gave him one last kiss before opening the door.

"Well girl, you look like you've been fucked from here to Jamaica" Rose grinned at me and I groaned in embarrassment.

"Oh hi" she said when she noticed Edward.

"Uh Rose this is Edward…Edward this is Rose, my dead friend" I said as the two chuckled.

"Oh Bella don't be so dramatic" she said with a wave of her hand when I noticed something.

"Gimme that" I yelled and snatched the pen that was on top of her head causing her to yelp out in pain.

"That hurt!" she cried.

"Good" I grinned at her and then took Edward's arm. I pushed the sleeve of his jacket up and then wrote my number on his arm.

"Memorize this number Cullen…don't you dare forget it because whenever you're here I want you to call me on that number" I told him honestly and tried not cry while thinking of him leaving.

"I will Bella, I swear" he promised and hugged me to him.

**Four days later**

"It's okay Bella. He'll be back before you know it" Rose soothed me as I cried.

Edward had left exactly 12 hours ago.

Three days. That's all we had. We were together every single minute and during those three days I fell in love with him.

I couldn't tell him because I didn't want to admit it but now it didn't matter anymore. He's gone.

I cried harder when I realized that it could take years before he was back.

"Sssh, sweetheart" Rose said softly.

Alice was so lucky. Jasper choose her over his job and decided to leave the army. They were immensely in love or that was what Alice said…I believed her.

This only proved that Edward didn't love me. He didn't stay for me.

But the rational part of me knew that he had to leave, to fight for his country.

My irrational part just didn't agree.

Suddenly the doorbell rang to which Rosalie rushed out.

"Hi babe, how is she?" I heard Emmet ask only to be followed by the sound of them walking outside.

A while later I realized that Rose still hadn't turned and called out her name.

"Bella?"

I gasped loudly.

That was not the voice I was expecting.

"Edward!" I jumped out of the couch when I saw him walking into my living room.

"Edward" I cried and ran to his arms.

"I couldn't leave Bella….I couldn't leave" he murmured against my skin. "Please don't go" I begged not even hiding my tears anymore.

"Don't you understand Bella…I can't leave…I love you!" he stated loudly.

"Oh Edward! I love you too" I answered and peppered his face with soft kisses. "I love you" kiss, "I love you" kiss, "I love you" kiss.

"I can't believe you signed of the army for me" I smiled at him. "I don't want it Bella. You're my life. I can't leave you anymore" he replied as our foreheads touched, eyes closed.

"Uhmmm.." I started not knowing how to bring out the rest without embarresing myself. "Yes?" he asked in wonder.

"So…do you get to keep the uniform?" I rushed out. I waited in curiosity for his response when he started to laugh loudly.

"Only you Bella" He shook his head in amusement.

"But yes, it's mine" I grinned at hearing his answer.

"Uhmmm" Edward said like I had done a minute ago.

"Yes?" I said amused.

"So…you want to go to the Starbucks?" now it was my turn to laugh loudly.

"Yes Edward, let's go to the Starbucks" I grinned and then pulled his mouth to mine.

**The End**


End file.
